Pradimicin antibiotics such as pradimicin A, pradimicin C, pradimicin FA-1, and pradimicin FA-2, as well as certain derivatives thereof, are known in the art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,165; 4,973,673, and 5,053,395).
The pradimicin antibiotics known in the art possess good antifungal activity. It would be desirable to have antifungal pradimicin derivatives which still have good antifungal activity but also have other important characteristics such as improved water solubility.